Back To December SongficFutureFic
by XBookloverX2
Summary: Maybe this is crappy but it's better than nothing at all and this is a bit sad too those emotional - cant-take- sad- stories- type of person dont read it even i cried when i wrote this xD


**Back to December by Taylor Swift songfic ~ Listening this song made an idea pop outta nowhere~ seems like the relationship between Usui and Misaki to me tell me if it sucks.(OOC)Also ... I noticed a small mistake but... oh well lets just say I put a little change in Usui?**

I'm so glad

You made time to me

How's life?

Tell me how's your family

I haven't seen them in a while.

**~Present Day~~3:00p.m.~~Daisuke's coffee shop~~  
"Hi Usui" Misaki said sad and depressed as she settled onto her chair  
"Hi Misaki" Usui said being cautious also as he settled down on his ordering coffee or tea.**

_You've been good_

_Busier than ever_

_We small talk, work and the weather_

_Your guard is up and I know why_

**~3:05p.m~Daisuke's Coffee Shop~**

"**So, Usui how's your job going on?" Misaki asked taking a sip of latte.  
"Not bad actually , been having a crazy weather , right?" Usui said shifting his position on the chair with a hint of being so very cautious and scared .**

"**Yeah..."Misaki said noticing the caution and fear in his voice and knew what the reason was . Immediately.**

_Cause the last time _

_You saw me  
_

_Still burned in the back of your mind _

_You gave me roses _

_And I left them there to die..._

**~Febuary 14****th**** ~Last year ~Valentino Park(Only open on Valentine's Day)~6:00p.m~**

**Usui turned around to see Misaki in a beautiful dress.**

"**Erm...Hi..And these are for you." Usui said handing her a bouquet of flowers.**

"**Oh thanks Usui ...What are they for?" Misaki asked ignoring the fact that today was Valentine's Day.**

"**Misaki...Will you be my girlfriend?" Usui asked a blush appeared faintly on his face.**

"**Mm...No..I'm sorry but we can remain friends right?" Misaki said without a thought about it that time without knowing Usui's true feelings too .**

**Usui felt his heart was being crushed and squashed he answered.**

"**Yeah...Sure" He said down and started to feel stupid.**

_So this is me _

_Swallowin' my pride_

_Standin' in front of you _

_Sayin' I'm sorry for that night._

_And I go back to December all the time._

**~3:25~ Daisuke's Coffee Shop~**

"**Look about that last time.." Misaki said . But was cut off by Usui.**

"**That last time doesn't mean anything to me now . I've moved on . It doesn't matter if you have feelings now." Usui said but in his heart he knew it was a lie.**

"**I-I'm sorry Usui..." Misaki said and with that she stood up paid for both their drinks and went home.**

_It turns out freedom _

_Ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing that I realize_

_What I had when you were mine_

_I go back to December,_

_Turn around and make it all right_

_I go back to December all the time_

_**Misaki ran back home and sobbed into the corner of her room.. Wishing that she'd realize what she had when Usui was all hers ...Wishing she realize the feelings for Usui that she locked away for so long...Wishing she could go back to December...Wishing it was all a long dream.**_

_These days_

_I haven't been sleeping_

_Stayin' up_

_Playin' back_

_Myself leaving ._

**That night she couldn't sleep as always for the last few days . Replaying the memories when Usui was her caretaker , her guardian. Wishing she accepted when Usui had asked her to be his girlfriend. Regretting the decision, the path she had chosen .. Wanting a second chance.**

_When your birthday passed_

_And I didn't call..._

**~April 27****th****~ Usui's Apartment~9:00p.m~**

' **Guess she forgot my birthday..again..' Usui thought sighing..sadly. ' Maybe tomorrow I'll call her..Must be busy..."**

_Think about summer _

_All the beautiful times _

_I watched you_

_Laughing from the passenger side_

_And realized I loved you_

_In the fall._

**~Present day~ Misaki's house~7:50p.m~**

**Misaki remembered all her summers when it was so good to be around with Usui. Watching him and all of Misaki's friends laughing and making jokes..**

**Realizing how she felt for him during the summer and fall.**

_Then the cold came_

_The dark days_

_When Fear crept into my mind_

_You gave me all your love_

_And all I gave you was... goodbye_

**~Winter two years ago~ Misaki's house~3:30p.m~**

"**B-But Usui ...I'm scared to leave my house.."Misaki said with fear.**

"**It's alright Misaki nothing's gonna' happen to you" Usui said reaching out to embrace her.**

"**I don't wanna go" She said " Bye~" But unfortunately Usui was that warm and loving person who didn't have nerve to leave her when she was on the edge of panic.**

**~Middle of winter two years ago~Streets~4:00p.m~**

"**...Usui can we go back now.?" Misaki said trying to escape.**

"**Just a few more minutes Misaki" Usui said calming her down.**

"**...Alright ...as long you don't leave me alone" Misaki said wishing it was Spring.**

**Misaki wanted to leave and run back to her house.**

_So this is me _

_Swallowin' my pride_

_Standin' in front of you _

_Sayin' I'm sorry for that night _

_And I go back to December all the time_

**~Present Day~ Misaki's office~3:50p.m~**

**She remembered the winter two years ago when Usui gave her everything she needed and she refused to accept his love..Wishing she had a chance to go back and just start over all over again.**

_I miss your tan skin_

_( A/N : I KNOW! Usui doesn't have tan skin. Try making a replacement like...I miss your green eyes?...Lolx)_

_your sweet smile _

_So good to me,_

_So right_

**~Present Day~~On the way back to Misaki's house~6:43p.m~**

**Misaki remembered those times when she ****always**** spent time with Usui . How he always smiled when she did something right or wrong . How he said it was okay and it wasn't her fault and it was because mistakes happen . Always felt so good , so perfect and so flawless . Wishing it all go back to where they first met..**

_And how you held me_

_In your arms _

_That September night_

_The first time you ever saw me cry._

**~September 3****rd ****last year~ Usui's apartment~ 8:45p.m~**

**Misaki was sobbing violently because her mother had died in a car crash and like always Usui was always there to just calm her down or make her smile from the depressed state that she was in.**

"**Misaki...Misaki calm down... Ayuzawa-san would like you to move on too. She wouldn't want you to hang on to this day forever too , you know" Usui said rubbing her back as she sobbed into his chest.**

"**I-I kn-know...Yo-You-You're r-rig-right..I-I sh-should m-move o-on..." Misaki struggled to talk while she was sobbing .**

**She stayed over night in Usui's apartment though she wanted to go home but Usui said it was no problem like always...She was fine the next day and went back ...Not noticing his feelings ...not even one bit.**

_Maybe this is wishful thinking_

_Probably mindless dreaming_

_But if we loved again_

_I swear I love you right..._

_I go back in time _

_And change it _

_But I can't..._

_So if the chain is on your door_

_I understand..._

**~Present Day~ Cafe Italiano ~ 1:00p.m~**

"**Look Usui...Could we please just start over...Please..." Misaki pleaded ...She couldn't take another day without Usui anymore...**

"**What's done is done . We all can't change that... I..decline ..." Usui said hesitantly but of course he wished that he accepted it but was scared of having his heart broken again...**

"**..." Misaki was silenced...after a few minutes she started to cry and ran out of the cafe wishing she just stayed home...**

**Meanwhile as she was running Usui payed for their drinks and kept thinking what had he done..**

_But this is me _

_Swallowin' my pride _

_Standin' in front of you _

_Sayin' I'm sorry for that night _

_And I go back to December_

_ It turns out freedom _

_Ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing that I realize_

_What I had when you were mine _

_I go back to December_

_Turn around and make it all right _

_I go back to December_

_Turn around and change my own mind _

_I go back to December all the time_

_ All the time... _

**~Present Day~ Misaki's house~ 1:35p.m~**

**Usui pounded on Misaki's door and it immediately opened and Misaki's face was red but was smiling but when she saw who it was Misaki's smile faded...**

"**What do you want , Usui?" Misaki asked her tone on the edge of being annoyed and sounded hoarse from crying...**

"**I wanted to say you're right we should start again...from that night on Valentino Park" Usui said coming into her house taking her hand and closing the door while leading her to the couch..**

"**...You..Really want to start over...from that very moment?" Misaki asked...but was not sure whether he was kidding or not..**

"**Yeah...It's true...I never really wanted to say all those things that I've been saying these few days...and... I would never forget you Misaki..." Usui said a small blush appearing on his face. **

"**Thanks" Misaki said**

"**So...Misaki will you be my girlfriend?" Usui asked starting from where he left off from last year.**

"**Of course" Misaki said a bright smile appearing on her face...**

**Usui leaned down to claim something he should have done years ago..**

**Usui's lips touched hers and they shared a passionate kiss...**

**When they broke away they stared into each other's eyes..**

"**Let's start of from where we left of..shall we?" Usui said taking her hand and going out of the door.**

"**Sure" Misaki answered locking the house door and followed Usui to wherever he was going to..**

**Woah..That took my WHOLE SCHEDULE! Sheesh now I needa get some entertainment ..Been working on this for 6 hours...STRAIGHT! byeeee.**


End file.
